Coming Together
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Ranger Team Episode 2. The two teams adjust to each other.
1. The Alliance

COMING TOGETHER

DISCLAIMER

Second in my _Ranger Team_ series. All familiar characters belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon and his minions, the Cragons. Oh, and in the last chapter of the first book, I accidentally called Gragon "Crangon". Sorry.

INTRODUCTION

Today on _Ranger Team_: Mesogog and Elsa team up with Gragon and Goldar, while Tommy spends all of his spare time with his old friends, sparking jealousy in the Dino Rangers. Can the two teams come together in time to stop Mesogog's latest monster? Find out next on _Ranger Team_!

CHAPTER ONE: THE ALLIANCE

"Elsa," Mesogog hissed.

"Yes, my lord?" Elsa asked.

"Summon the Rangers' new enemy here. I think we could benefit from each other," Mesogog stated.

"Uh...right away...my lord," Elsa agreed. She disappeared via an invisaportal. Mesogog laughed. Meanwhile, Gragon was in **his** base of operation: an abandoned warehouse.

"So, the Rangers think that just because there's fourteen of them now, they have a chance. Well, they don't! They're still doomed!" Gragon roared.

"I wouldn't underestimate them. The Rangers are extremely powerful," Goldar stated.

"The gold one is right," a voice agreed. Goldar and Gragon turned around to see a woman clad in black.

"Who...are you?" Gragon asked.

"I am Elsa. My master, Mesogog, wants to see you two," the woman replied.

"For what purpose?" queried Gragon.

"An alliance," was Elsa's answer.

"I am the most powerful villain of all," Gragon boasted.

"I can't believe he just said that," Goldar muttered. Hearing this, Gragon glared at him. The winged monkey ignored his partner and turned to Elsa.

"We will go with you," he stated.

"Good," she said. With that, they all disappeared. Mesogog grinned when he saw the newcomers.

"Welcome," he hissed.

"So, I hear you have a multi-colored problem," Goldar stated.

"Yes," Mesogog growled. "And the most annoying of them all is the Black Ranger, Tommy Oliver," he continued.

"Tommy? I know him well," Goldar declared.

"Why should **we** help **you**?" Gragon sneered.

"Because you can't defeat them by yourselves," Mesogog responded sharply.

"We accept your alliance," Goldar declared, using a tone that left no room for discussion.

"Excellent," grinned Mesogog.


	2. Jealousy

DISCLAIMER

Still doesn't belong to me, though I wish it did. All familiar characters except Gragon and his minions belong to Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Meanwhile, in Hailey's Cyber-Cafe, the Dino Rangers, Ethan James, Kira Ford, Trent Fernandez, and their leader Conner McKnight were discussing the changes that had just ocurred.

"Can you believe how many Rangers there are now?" Ethan asked.

"I know. It's amazing," Kira agreed. They looked over to the other group who seemed to be having a conversation of their own. Just then, Hailey Johnson, the cafe's owner walked up.

"Hey, guys," she greeted.

"Hey," the teens chorused.

"Have you guys seen Tommy?" Hailey wondered.

"No. Why?" Ethan responded.

"Is it Mesogog?" Trent interjected before Hailey could answer.

"No. I---was just wondering why he hadn't shown up," Hailey finally said. However, the door opened a few minutes later, and a man wearing a white shirt and black jeans walked in.

"Dr. O?" Ethan asked in surprise. Everyone else was as equally shocked. They had never seen him wear anything but black since it was his color. Their confusion mounted when Tommy Oliver simply walked past them and headed for the other group.

"Hey, Tommy," Rockwell "Rocky" DeSantos greeted.

"Hey, guys," Tommy acknowledged. Kimberly Hart turned around in her chair.

"You're wearing white," she noted, a happy tone in her voice. Tommy laughed.

"Of course. It's my color again," he stated.

"And it looks so good on you," Kimberly said, semi-flirting. Jason Lee Scott, Zachary "Zack" Taylor, Trini Quan, William "Billy" Cranston, Adam Park, Aiesha Campbell, and Katherine "Kat" Hillard each stifled a laugh. Kimberly fixed her friends with a glare. Meanwhile, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent glowered at the large group.

"Look at them. It's not fair," Kira grumbled.

"Yeah. He's with **our** team," Conner agreed.

"Guys, they're his friends," Hailey pointed out.

"He doesn't have to abandon us," Trent said moodily.

"Oh, you guys," Hailey sighed, somewhat exasperated. However, her gaze lingered on the group. One of the men in red said something which caused Tommy to throw his head back and laugh. The kids were right. It **wasn**'**t** fair. Tommy had never acted that carefree around **them**. Could it be that they were all drifting away from their Black Ranger?

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Quick question: do you guys want me to put the title of the chapters before the disclaimer, or do you prefer just the disclaimer and then the story?


	3. Catching Up And Reminiscing

DISCLAIMER

They don't---ah, you know the drill. If I owned them, this probably wouldn't be necessary. By the way, sorry this took so long. My computer kept kicking me off the net and my brother finally got the problem fixed.

Tommy looked at his friends.

"So, what's everybody been up to?" he wondered.

"Well, after my stint as the Gold Ranger, I went back to the peace conference in Switzerland," Jason replied.

"Yeah, and we were kept pretty busy," Trini added.

"Hey Zack, you still doin' the Hip-hop-Kido?" Tommy questioned.

"Oh, yeah. You know it," Zack replied.

"The what?" Rocky questioned.

"Martial arts mixed with dance steps," explained Billy.

"So Rocky, what have you, Adam, and Aiesha been doing?" Kimberly wondered.

"Well, after I recovered from my back injury and Adam passed on the Turbo powers, we ran into each other and opened up a dojo," Rocky replied.

"Up until I got summoned, I was working in Africa," Aiesha stated.

"Yeah. How was that anyway?" Kimberly asked.

"It was great. Except for the fact that there were no malls," Aiesha answered. Everyone laughed.

"Well, **I** went to London to follow up on my dancing career," Katherine said.

"Hey, I heard you went to another planet?" Kimberly asked, turning to Billy.

"Yeah, Aquitar. I fell for one of the natives, Cestria," Billy replied.

"Wow. And you used to be afraid of fish," Kimberly commented. This resulted in short laughs from the others.

"Hey, speaking of fish, does anyone remember the Goo Fish?" Jason queried.

"Yes. A most menacing adversary," Billy responded.

"Especially since Rita cast a spell over you using your fear," Kimberly pointed out.

"Yes," mused Billy.

"So Tommy, I hear you're a high school science teacher now," Trini stated, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Tommy nodded.

"How the heck did **that** happen, bro?" Jason wondered.

"Well, after passing on the Turbo powers, I spent some time on the circuit. Then, I decided I should probably have a career to fall back on, just in case. I went to college, got into panthology, and you know the rest," Tommy explained.

"Huh. Never would've seen **that** one coming," mused Rocky.

"So, Kim. How have **you** been keeping busy?" Katherine wondered. Tommy's throat constricted as he stared at his old girlfriend.

"Olympics," Kimberly replied with a shrug.

"Are you---still---I---I mean---the guy---?" Tommy's voice trailed off as he stumbled over the question.

"No, I'm not still with him," Kimberly replied. "I broke up with him two weeks after I sent you the letter. How ironic is **that**?" she asked with a bitter laugh. Everyone except for Jason and Trini looked at her in confusion. Apparently, something had happened, and whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"You know, I wonder if we'll call on any more of our old zords," Trini said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, like Tor," Adam added.

"Or Titanus," continued Jason.

"Man, he was brutal. I'm just glad we found out he was on **our** side," Tommy said.

"Yeah," Jason agreed.

"Hey, at least you guys learned how to work as a team," Kimberly reminded them.

"Yeah. Tommy distracted Titanus, and I went up to get the weapons," Jason recalled.

"With my shield as protection," Tommy added.

"Of course," Jason said.

"The shield was transferable?" Adam asked in confusion.

"My Green Ranger shield was," Tommy replied.

"Oh," Adam said.

"Hey, remember when we first met Kat?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh, please. Don't bring that up. I did so much damage," Kat reminded them.

"You were under a spell. It wasn't your fault," Tommy said.

"Yeah. We all knew that," Kimberly assured. And, the Rangers kept talking about old times.


	4. The Attack

DISCLAIMER

Okay, if they were mine, would I or anyone else be writing these fictions so much? No. However, they're not. They belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Also, to Arwennicole, yes Tommy and Kimberly **are** going to get back together, but not for a long while. I'd love to just throw them together, but it wouldn't be realistic. Plus, please remember that this is a suggestion-friendly series, so if anybody has a plot that they'd like to see, please say so.

Meanwhile, back in Mesogog's lab, Gragon, Goldar, Mesogog, and Elsa were watching the scene.

"So, the Dino Thunder Rangers are jealous of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers," Mesogog hissed.

"Are you thinking what **I**'**m** thinking?" Goldar asked.

"Divide and Conqueror," Mesogog grinned.

"Precisely!" Goldar cheered.

"Should I make a monster, my lord?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, fool," Gragon sneered.

"Don't speak to me that way. You're not my master," Elsa snapped.

"Silence," Mesogog growled.

"Sorry, my lord," Elsa responded. She picked up a rock.

"A rock?" Gragon sneered.

"Wait. This could work," Goldar approved. He held his sword over the rock. Everyone watched in interest as energy came from the weapon and created a monster.

"Hah! I am the Rock Monster. Bow before me and tremble!" The monster roared.

"Uh, go try that on the Rangers," Elsa suggested. Goldar teleported the monster out. Almost immediately, the monster alarm in Tommy's lab blared.

"Ai-yi-yi! Trouble!" Alpha 5 yelped.

"Contact the Rangers immediately," Zordon instructed.

"Right away," Alpha agreed. He pressed a button on the console. Back in Hailey's Cyber-Cafe, the two groups were talking amongst themselves when they heard the six-tone beep.

"Ooop. Time to go," Kimberly realized.

"Just like old times," Zack stated. They stood up and began to walk out. The Dino Thunder Rangers, however, just stared at each other.

"What was that?" Kira wondered.

"I---I'm not sure," Conner stammered. "Hailey?" he asked.

"Don't look at me, I didn't change the frequency," Hailey responded. Before anyone could say another word, Tommy walked by.

"Come on, guys. We're up," he told them.

"But---but---" the others stammered.

"The six-tone's the way Zordon always called us," Tommy explained. "Now, let's **go**." The Dino Thunder Rangers stood up and followed the others out.

"We read you, Zordon," Tommy said as soon as they were in the hall.

"Come to the lab immediately. We have a situation," Zordon said. They looked around, then teleported.

"What's going on?" Tommy wondered once they had landed.

"Gragon and Mesogog have sent down a monster," Zordon replied.

"Great. I should've known this day was going too well," Kimberly grumbled.

"Okay, so what is it?" Conner queried.

"Behold Tommy's computer," Zordon intoned.

"Doesn't quite have the same ring as 'Behold the viewing globe', does it?" Kimberly asked Tommy in a whisper.

"What? You want me to get a viewing globe?" Tommy murmured.

"Guys, pay attention," Jason reminded them. Tommy threw his friend a mock angry look.

"What is that thing?" Zack wondered, looking at the monster.

"It's called the Rock Monster," Zordon told them.

"Didn't we already fight one of those?" Zack queried.

"Rockstar," Billy corrected.

"Well, what do you say, guys?" Tommy queried.

"It's morphin time!" Jason exclaimed.

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodan!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurous!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

"Dino Thunder! Power up! Ha!" With these cries, Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Tommy became the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Rocky, Adam, Aiesha, and Katherine became the Ninjetti Rangers, and Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent became the Dino Thunder Rangers. Almost as soon as their costumes covered them, the Rangers found themselves at the location.

"Whoa! Cool!" enthused the Red Dino Ranger. Everyone took positions of defense.


	5. Divided We Fail

DISCLAIMER

Long awaited fifth chapter. As usual, I don't own original characters. They belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Gragon's mine, however.

The Rangers waited. Finally, the Rock Monster charged.

"Whoa! Watch it!" cried the Red Ranger. Everyone dodged out of the way.

"Kira, you all right?" the Red Dino Ranger asked, turning to the Yellow Dino Ranger.

"Yeah, I'm fine," was her answer.

"Tommy? Double team?" the Red Ranger queried.

"You got it, partner!" the White Ranger agreed. With that, they each attacked the Rock Monster from different sides. The White Ranger pulled his sword from its holster.

"Hey Saba, old buddy. Ready to rock?" he questioned.

"Ready," the sword confirmed.

"Whoa! It talks!" the Pink Ninja Ranger exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah. Didn't I tell you?" the White Ranger queried.

"No," the Pink Ninja Ranger replied.

"Sorry," the White Ranger apologized. Goldar rushed the two, but they leaped out of the way.

"Crangons please!" Goldar bellowed. The creatures appeared in front of him. "Thank you," the monkey said. The Crangons attacked. At once, the Rangers went to work. The Mighty Morphin and Ninja Rangers were all over the place, fighting by and rescuing a teammate when needed. The Dino Rangers however, merely stuck together, separate from the other team. This resulted in the group being knocked back.

"We have to retreat!" the Pink Ranger exclaimed. Instantly, they all teleported out.

"Okay, who wants to tell me what happened out there?" Tommy demanded angrily, after he had taken off his helmet.

"We got our butts kicked, that's what happened," Conner replied.

"Yeah. Why?" Tommy prompted.

"Because **those** guys tried to hog all the glory," Ethan accused, pointing to the other Ranger team.

"No. Because you didn't work with us!" Jason snapped.

"Guys, please," Kimberly pleaded. Tommy shook his head in disappointment.

"I thought you guys knew better than this," he said sadly. With that, the other Rangers watched as he walked away, the other team at his heels. Trent, Kira, Conner, and Ethan looked at each other, than sighed.


	6. Hailey's Advice

DISCLAIMER

If they were mine, would Dino Thunder have ended after one season? No. They'd be going on for a season season. Unfortunately, they belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Oh, and once again, a reminder that vols 4 & 5 are coming out Dec. 7.

"Well, **that** didn't go very well? Did it?" Kira asked.

"I can't believe Dr. O chewed us out like that. I mean, come on! We're his team!" Ethan griped.

"Yeah, I hear you bud. It bites," Conner sighed.

"It sure does," Trent agreed.

"Come on. Let's go to the Cyber-Space," Conner stated. With that, they walked out of the basement and headed for their hang out. Fortunately, Tommy and the other Rangers weren't there. The teens went to a table. Ethan drummed his fingers on the table. Presently, Hailey came up.

"Hey, guys," she greeted.

"Hey," they chorused glumly.

"What's the matter?" Hailey questioned.

"Dr. O totally chewed us out," Ethan replied.

"You mean because of the battle?" Hailey queried.

"Yeah. He blamed us. Said we weren't working with those other Rangers," Trent answered.

"Well, you weren't," Hailey said.

"Hey! Who's side are you on?" Conner asked angrily.

"Yours, of course," Hailey assured. "However...you shouldn't let your personal feelings get in the way of your duties," she told them. "After all, you all have a common goal: to protect Reefside from Mesogog and Gragon," she continued. Then, she walked away. The Dino Thunders stared at one another. Hailey was right.


	7. Gloating

DISCLAIMERAUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey! I'm back! This was just a little break! I've been gearing for finals, but I thought I'd give ya'll some reading. And you know the drill, I only own Gragon and the Crangons. Everyone else belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Oh, just so everyone's aware, I had started this series with the idea that Mesogog and Mercer had been separated, but the rest of the season didn't happen.

Back in Mesogog's lab, Gragon, Goldar, Mesogog, and Elsa cheered.

"We've done it! The Power twerps have retreated!" Elsa crowed.

"See? I told you I was the most powerful villain of all!" Gragon cried. Elsa reared back a hand as if to strike him, but Goldar caught her wrist.

"Easy," he warned her. With a huff, Elsa jerked free and then flounced off.

"She is much too emotional," Mesogog hissed disapprovingly.

"Yes. Well, Gragon **is** a blow hard," Goldar muttered.

"Who cares?" Mesogog retorted. "The end of the Power Rangers is at hand!"


	8. Working Together

DISCLAIMER

Uh, let's see. If this was owned by me instead of Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney, Kimberly and Tommy would've **never** broken up and this archive wouldn't be necessary. Fun, but not necessary. Oh, by the way, I think I uploaded my C2 archive wrong. My profile says I'm managing an archive, but it hasn't shown up in the archive pages. Could somebody help?

In Hailey's Cyber-Space, the Dino Thunder Rangers stared at each other glumly.

"You know, maybe Hailey's right," Trent finally spoke up.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Conner questioned.

"Well, Dr. O's friends **are** Rangers. Just like us. I mean, we're a team. All of us," Trent stated.

"Yeah. You're right. I mean, it's us against the monsters," Ethan agreed.

"But they're taking Dr. O from us!" Conner protested.

"Conner, come on. They're his friends and he hasn't seen them for a while. I mean, if you were in his position, wouldn't **you** be doing the exact same thing?" Kira pointed out. Conner opened his mouth to retort---only to be cut off by a six-tone.

"Time to go to work," Trent said. Conner pressed the button on his communicator.

"We're on our way," he reported. They headed for a secluded spot in the back.

"Dino Thunder! Power up! Ha!" Conner, Kira, and Ethan chorused.

"White Ranger Dino Power!" Trent called. As soon as they had morphed, they teleported to the location.

"Man, I'll never get used to teleporting," commented the Red Dino Ranger.

"You will after a while," the White Ranger assured them.

"You gonna talk or fight?" the Rock Monster barked.

"You really have to ask?" the Yellow Dino Ranger quipped.

"Everybody ready?" the Pink Ranger asked.

"Ready!" everyone called. The Rock Monster charged. However, this time, every Ranger worked together and was able to beat the monster back. Without warning, the monster let loose with gigantic boulders.

"Whoa! Kat, I think we could use some teamwork here," the Pink Ranger stated.

"Right behind you Kimberly," the Pink Ninja Ranger agreed. They clasped hands, then threw their arms into the air.

"Power of the crane, unite!" they called. There was a blinding flash. When it disappeared, the costumes had rearranged so that Kimberly's ninja costume was streaked with gold and Katherine's costume was adorned in silver.

"Pink Ninja Ranger 1!" Kimberly cried.

"Pink Ninja Ranger 2!" Katherine yelled.

"Ninja Rangers!" they chorused.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" the Rock Monster asked in boredom.

"It impressed **me**," the Red Dino Ranger stated. Both Pink Ninja Rangers flipped through the air and executed perfect kicks, knocking the monster back.

"All right, guys! Let's bring them together!" the Red Ranger instructed.

"I just love it when we get to do this!" Pink Ninja 1 enthused.

"Power Ax!" the Black Ranger began.

"Power Bow!" the Pink Ranger continued.

"Power Daggers!" the Yellow Ranger added.

"Power Lance!" the Blue Ranger chimed in.

"Power Sword!" the Red Ranger finished. The Rangers stood together.

"Fire!" everyone cried. Instantly, the weapons let loose with a stream of energy that destroyed the monster.

"Yes! All right!" the Yellow Dino Ranger cheered.

"Now that's what I call Gung Ho," the White Ranger stated. Everyone laughed.


	9. New Friends

DISCLAIMER

Nope, original guys still ain't mine. Still the property of Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. And to Arwennicole, Tommy and Kimberly **are** going to get back together eventually, but not for a while because I'm trying to make it realistic.

Several minutes later, the entire group met in Hailey's Cyber-Space.

"Man, that guy was brutal," Ethan sighed.

"Yeah, no kidding," agreed Trent.

"No worse than the Rockstar," Jason disagreed.

"Man, I'm glad I missed **that** monster," Tommy stated.

"Who was the Rockstar?" wondered Kira.

"Just a monster sent down once," Jason replied. Then, "See ya later, guys." With that, he began to walk out. To the surprise of Tommy and the Dino Thunder Rangers, Zack, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Rocky, Adam, Aiesha, and Katherine began to follow.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Tommy wondered.

"Bro, if I'm gonna live here, I need an apartment and a place to set up a dojo," Jason responded.

"Yeah, and this town totally needs a place for gymnastics," Kimberly agreed.

"Or dance," Katherine chimed in.

"Well, maybe some of us could room together," Rocky suggested.

"Hey, good idea," Adam stated. Chattering, Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Rocky, Adam, Aiesha, and Katherine all walked out.

THE END

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on _Ranger Team_: Jason and Kimberly are telepathically contacted by Lerigot and the Rangers learn that the Liarian is in trouble, resulting in a trip to Murianthis. Will the Rangers be able to help their friends? Find out next time on: _Ranger Team_!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Don't worry everybody. I'm not getting rid of Hailey's Cyber-Space. That place rocks! I just figured there should be a place where Tommy and the other Rangers could hang out and spar. Kind of like the original youth center in the first few seasons of Power Rangers. Throughout the series, both places will be used.


End file.
